You belong with me
by Psychophobia
Summary: Dylan es el rey del lugar. Y Alyson, la princesa, aunque... no le va mucho el rollo de Dylan. El hobby de este mismo es pegar a la gente, que suele huir desvaporida. Pero todo cambia cuando un misterioso chico decide quedarse en su sitio.


**You belong with me.**

_Capítulo 1 - The start of something new_

Esto es completamente absurdo, me evitan como si tuviera la peste. Como si, en caso de acercarme a alguno de aquellos desgraciados sin personalidad, unos matones fuesen a aparecer de la nada y a torturarlos durante el resto de sus pobres vidas.

En realidad podría hacerlo.

Claro que podría, solo tendría que chasquear los dedos y mi hado madrino, más conocido como Dylan, aparecería y me los quitaría del camino. Solo chasquear los dedos, y en menos de veinticuatro horas cualquier desgraciado habría pedido el traslado a otro instituto.

Y hablando de institutos, quedan cinco minutos para que suene la campana. Cinco minutos y el nuevo curso, el último, comenzará, así que debo apresurarme o tendré que chasquear los dedos para que alguien se quite de mi sitio.

Tras revisar las asignaciones de taquillas (un año más, la mía estaba donde debía estar) me dirijo hacia la misma, y cuál es mi sorpresa cuando nada más abrir la puerta de la taquilla Dylan hace acto de presencia. Bueno, Dylan y toda su pandilla de bobos y babeantes babuinos, entre ellos ese asqueroso de Matt. El muy depravado me come con la mirada. Miro a Dylan, que ahora apoya su mano izquierda en la taquilla contigua y alza las cejas.

—¿Todo bien?

Suele hacerme esa pregunta cada dos minutos, sobre todo al principio de cada curso.

—Perfecto.

Su mano recorre la taquilla de arriba abajo a la vez que dice:

—¿Te gusta tu taquilla… o prefieres otra?

Antes de poder contestar veo como uno de sus lameculos particulares detiene a un pobre chico, el cual no debería de pasar de los catorce años, y alza las cejas mirando al rubio, que sigue esperando mi respuesta. Dirijo la más despreciable de mis miradas hacia el matón, que enseguida suelta al crío.

—Es mejor que la del año pasado.

—Bien. ¿Este año tampoco te vas a apuntar a ningún club? —maldito interrogatorio que me está soltando.

—Sí, me voy a hacer animadora para ir detrás de todos vosotros —ironizo, haciendo gestos con las manos propias de groupies.

Niega con la cabeza y echa un vistazo a sus "cómplices". Enseguida adivino que Matt va a preguntar lo mismo de todos los días del año, incluidos fines de semana y festivos.

—Alyson, ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?

—Lo cierto es que no, Matt, pero ya sabes que no pienso gastar mi tiempo contigo –vale, quizás haya sido un poco cruel con él, pero es que es MUY pesado. Y un salido. Y que siempre acabe dándole calabazas hace que todos los retrasados estallen en risas.

—¡Eh, tíos! ¡Callaos! Un día caerá, ya lo veréis.

—Antes me cambio de sexo, querido Matthew.

Y eso sólo hace que los demás sigan riendo. Aunque ahora parezcan algo simpáticos, incluso "buena gente", puedo asegurar que no lo son. En el caso de que lo fueran no me importaría que me vieran con ellos, incluso saldría con Matthew. Al fin y al cabo, el chico no es feo, pero sí un enfermo.

Cierro mi taquilla y miro mi nuevo horario. Perfecto, matemáticas a primera hora y con el agradable profesor Meyer.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, nada. Supongo que tener que suicidarse un lunes a primera hora no es buena idea, aunque tampoco es que me importe ya que… —pero Dylan ya está en otro mundo, fijando la vista en la que sería su primera presa del curso.

Sigo la dirección en la que apuntan sus ojos verdes, girándome para descubrir a un chico de pelo rizado y castaño, tez clara y ropas anchas. Devuelvo la vista al rubio, que ahora esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pero Dylan, si no te ha hecho nada…

—Existir, ¿te parece poco? —sigue sin mirarme, y cada vez acentúa más su sonrisa.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes su nombre!

—¿Crees que me hace falta? Seguro que a finales de semana ya no está aquí…

—Yo apuesto veinte pavos a que no aguanta ni un día —salta uno de sus secuaces. Enseguida se da cuenta de que no debería haber abierto la boca y alza las manos a modo de disculpa.

Suspiro. Dylan siempre hace lo mismo: busca una víctima, alguna excusa por la que meterse con ella y la amarga hasta que pide el cambio de centro. Ese es su hobby. Y no sólo a principios de curso, sino durante todo el año. ¿Y por qué yo no hago nada, si tan influenciable soy sobre él? La verdad es que al principio lo intentaba, pero no sirvió de nada. Ser matón es algo que le gusta, le hace sentirse seguro y a veces tiene sus ventajas; el encontrar una taquilla mejor, el saltarte las clases y que no te digan nada, el que nadie se meta contigo, etcétera. Además, tiene a todos esos chupaculos y a las grupies que siguen todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y que están totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.  
Vuelvo a mirar al desconocido y luego a Dylan.

—No me suena su cara… ¿es nuevo?

—Eso parece. Creo que alguien va a tener que enseñarle el sitio. Te dejo hacer los honores, pequeña.

—Ah, no. Sabes que yo no me meto en tus líos.

—Como quieras… pero míralo bien, igual Jordan tiene razón —mira al espontáneo y me dedica una última sonrisa. —Luego nos vemos.

Y se pira. ¡Por fin! No es que me resulte incómoda su presencia, pero no soporto su comportamiento hacia gente que no sea yo o su panda. Conmigo suele portarse bien, me trata como a su protegida o algo del estilo. La mayoría del tiempo no me molesta, pero a veces tengo que aguantar momentos como el que acaba de ocurrir y el que presagio que ocurrirá al finalizar las clases.

Echo un último vistazo al nuevo, que mira perdido a todos lados y un papel que sostiene entre sus manos alternativamente. Luego, me dirijo hacia el salón de actos, en el que se celebrará la "ceremonia" de apertura del curso. Vamos, el típico sermón que te dan antes de mandarte comerte la cabeza en las clases.

Las tres primeras horas de clase han pasado a un ritmo de tortuga. Quedan otras tres y ya tengo ganas de que acabe el curso. Pues bien empezamos. Me acerco a la cafetería, compro esa bazofia que llaman "comida" y me dirijo hacia las mesas. La distribución de las mismas es la de todos los años: a las izquierdas, los skaters y surfers. La siguiente la ocupan los del club de arte dramático, seguidos de la mesa de los empollones y frikis (que ni a la hora de la comida dejan de jugar a Dragones y Mazmorras), el equipo de Baloncesto junto al de Fútbol y, finalmente, las animadoras y el equipo de Hockey.

Paseo la mirada por todo el comedor hasta que mis ojos se encuentran con otros verdes idénticos. Dylan. Alza una ceja y hace un movimiento con la cabeza, invitándome a sentarme con él. Evidentemente niego la cabeza y, como acostumbro a hacer, me siento en la única mesa libre. La mesa de Alyson Smith. Aquella en la que sólo se sienta ella desde el principio de los tiempos, aquella a la que sólo Dylan se atreve (y puede) acercarse, y aquella… a la que el nuevo decide asistir.

—¿T-Te importa…?

Giro mi rostro para verle. Tiene la cara llena de pecas, es delgaducho y de estatura media, y los mismos rizos que antes se veían a kilómetros de distancia, ahora le ocultaban el rostro, bajo el que se podían ver dos focos añiles.  
Y no sé por qué, le dejo sentarse conmigo.

—Esto… claro, estás en tu casa.

No han pasado ni dos segundos desde que el pobre chico se ha sentado y mi móvil comienza a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Un tweet.

Dylan.

Cómo no.

**dylantheking: _ hurricanesmith _**_¡¿Qué coño haces, estás loca? ¡Apártate de ese desgraciado!_

**hurricanesmith: _ dylantheking_**_ déjale ser feliz durante un rato. Recuerda… mañana no estará aquí._

**Itsjordanhere: _ dylantheking hurricanesmith _**_Me debéis veinte pavos cada uno._

El resto de la hora que nos daban para alimentar el cerebro pasó sin incidentes. El desconocido no volvió a articular palabra, quizás ante la amenazante mirada de Dylan. Todo el mundo procuraba alejarse de él, todo el mundo había leído nuestra conversación por Twitter. Malditos cotillas.

De vuelta a clase, escucho un sonido atronador, como el que hace un elefante cuando se cae. Cierro los ojos. Cuando cuente tres la gente habrá desaparecido, siempre es así. Tres. Pensaba que iba a darle más tiempo. Dos. En realidad el chico me da pena, normalmente Dylan busca una excusa, pero parece que esta vez ni se ha molestado. Uno. Ojalá un día a él le pasara igual y todo esto se acabara. Cero.

Abro los ojos. Y, efectivamente, todo el mundo está en clase. Todo el mundo menos Dylan, su séquito y un bulto de tonos oscuros, que bien se sabe que es el nuevo. Cuento a los matones. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Cinco. Cinco contra uno. Me acerco a ellos, igual puedo distraerlos lo suficiente como para que el chico escape. Mientras camino, oigo como le gritan, insultan e incluso le escupen.

—Eh, dálmata. ¿Por qué no te levantas y me explicas otra vez por qué te has acercado a ella? ¿Eh? —grita Dylan, con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

Y el chico no se mueve.

—La próxima vez te lo piensas antes de acercarte a mi novia. ¿Vale, pequitas? —esta vez es Matt.

Me quedo en el sitio, incapaz de dar un paso más. Sorprendida. Disgustada. Aterrorizada. Todo menos contenta, que es como debería de estar cualquier otra chica del instituto ante tal "defensa de su honor".

Dylan mira a los lados y me descubre allí, inmóvil. Aprieta la mandíbula y hace un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome que me vaya. Sigo sin moverme. Entonces el chico, aún en el suelo, emite un gemido e intenta levantarse, pero no tiene fuerzas suficientes. Uno de los simios le pisa la mano y éste grita, y ahí es cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran. Los suyos, de un azul hipnotizante van de los míos a los de Matt, luego los de Dylan y vuelven a los míos. Siento que tengo que actuar, pero no sé cómo. Y de repente, veo mi mano sobre la alarma de incendios, y poco después todo el pasillo atestado de gente.

Tras la falsa alarma, todos volvemos a clase. Antes de ello, la gente salió corriendo enseguida, y al nuevo le dio tiempo a mezclarse entre el barullo y escapar. No lo vi en el recuento de alumnos que hicieron en el patio. Luego, interrogaron a la panda de Dylan para dar con el graciosillo que le había dado a la alarma de incendios. Por suerte, Dylan dijo que había sido él con el stick de Hockey y, como de costumbre, no fue castigado.

Llego a la clase y, para mi sorpresa, todos los sitios buenos están ocupados. No tengo ganas de hacer venir a Dylan, así que me dirijo hacia el fondo de la clase, donde quedan un par de ellos. Uno, al lado de un jugador del equipo de baloncesto (que dicho sea de paso, no está nada mal) y otro… al lado del nuevo. Para la sorpresa de las chicas de la clase, me acerco a la doble banca del nuevo.

—¿Te importa si me siento?

Duda, lo veo en sus ojos. No es culpa suya, le acaban de dar una buena paliza y le he librado de otra que podría haber sido aún peor.

—Lo siento pero… prefiero sentarme solo.

Compongo una sonrisa, sin maldad ninguna pero tampoco amistosa.

—Como quieras.

Aún con la sonrisa en la cara, me giro hacia el jugador de baloncesto, que me recibe con otra. Aún quedan dos horas que se me van a hacer eternamente largas… Aunque al menos gozaré de buena compañía.

Tras haberme pasado lo que quedaba de mañana haciendo el tonto con Jake, del equipo de baloncesto, salgo a la calle en dirección a los aparcamientos cuando una mano aferra mi brazo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Dylan me habla de manera insolente y arrogante, totalmente normal en él cuando ve algo que no le gusta.

—Ya te lo he dicho, me daba pena.

—Sé que me estás mintiendo. Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te metas donde no te llaman, Alyson, porque un día podrías acabar muy mal…

—¿Me estás amenazando? —casi río.

—No, pero el día que deje de defenderte no creas que no van a ir a por ti. Por mucho que seas mi hermana, no estaré toda la vida cubriéndote las espaldas.

—Mira Dylan, ya sabes que no me gustan tus métodos para tratar a la gente. Ese chico no se lo merecía.

—¡Y eso a ti que te importa!

—Aunque no lo creas, bastante.

Dylan calla. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, en los que me veo perfectamente reflejada. Habríamos pasado así horas y horas de no ser porque Matt llegó y nos separó, echándole un brazo por los hombros a Dylan y rodeando mi cintura con el otro.

—Relax, amigos míos.

—Quita tus tentáculos de mi culo, Matthew —le reprocho, aún mirando directamente a Dylan.

—Calma, rubita —alza la mano y se la mete en el bolsillo. Al ver que ambos no tenemos ningún interés en movernos decide cambiar de tema. —Eh, ¿habéis escuchado cómo se llama?

Dylan parece relajarse y respira profundamente antes de mirar a Matt. Ríe, aunque no sé qué gracia puede tener un nombre.

—Sí, tiene nombre de niño de cinco años.

—¿Pero cómo diantres se llama?

—Danny. El muy estúpido tiene un nombre aún más estúpido.

Conque… Danny, ¿eh?


End file.
